


Flinching.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Married couple. </p><p>Not real. </p><p>Written based from a photo prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flinching.

Katie knows exactly what is going on when Darcey flinches. She remembers times when she would flinch in the exact same way. She waits until Darcey is doing the washing up, moving to slip her arms around Darcey's waist, her arms tight as Darcey flinches. 

"Shhh."

She can't help but smile, her lips brushing Darcey's ear. 

"Please relax sweetheart."

They know the exact moment Darcey chooses to trust her, a hand, Darcey's, covers Katie's and guides it down, between her thighs, the stiffness of her arch tells Katie everything and she smiles, kissing her neck softly. 

"Good girl."


End file.
